


Retazos del presente y del pasado

by Aelilim (as_a_cloud)



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Depression, Gen, Multi, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/Aelilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siempre es duro recorrer el último trecho de cualquier camino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retazos del presente y del pasado

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marbius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/gifts).



> Prompt: Tell a story about your characters aging.  
> Tercer fic del maratón. ¿Uhm, no sé? Nunca había escrito un tema parecido, por lo que me dejé llevar y, probablemente, fallé en el intento.
> 
> Nótese que esto, en teoría, estaría ambientado en el futuro, pero no he hecho mención alguna a tecnología o etc., porque sería salirse del argumento central. Gracias a Devi R. Black por el minuicioso beteo. Los errores que han quedado son mi culpa.

El último en hacer de la villa su hogar, naturalmente, fue Gustav.

A su favor podía alegar que no había estado de acuerdo en ir a vivir a esa casa de ancianos lunáticos. Pero como el hombre razonable que siempre había sido, aceptó que era mejor pasar sus días finales de forma apacible con personas a las que había conocido desde casi siempre. Su única hija tenía suficientes preocupaciones como para obligarla a que se hiciera cargo de un viejo decrépito que no podía desplazarse por su propia cuenta.

—¿Seguro que estarás bien aquí? —preguntó ella con desconfianza. En el fondo se sentía culpable por dejarlo.

Gustav la miró y así como hacía cada vez que le convenía, se fingió sordo:

—¿Qué, qué has dicho, Gabi?

 

El primero en mudarse a la villa, obviamente, fue Tom.

Georg todavía recordaba cuando Gustav le contó la noticia en una cena convocada después de muchos meses sin verse.

—Tom se fue a vivir con Bill. Ya sabes que el fallecimiento de las gemelas lo tuvo…

—¿No han estado viviendo juntos desde siempre? —preguntó Georg, interrumpiendo con genuino interés y enarcando una ceja—. ¿Qué gemelas?

Hubo una pausa.

—¿Olvidas que Tom tuvo hijas?

Después de varios parpadeos, Georg terminó asintiendo, moviendo la mano en el aire como si se tratara de algo sin importancia. Ambos lo dejaron ir, todavía ignorantes de que aquella fue una de las primeras señales de un Alzheimer temprano.

 

El segundo, sorpresivamente, fue Georg.

Tenía su enfermera personal, la sonrisa más brillante del mundo si era un día bueno, y un bastón de nogal que lo ayudaba a caminar.

Bill lo había invitado a quedarse un fin de semana para que el aire del campo le hiciera bien a sus viejos pulmones; y lo que inició como un fin de semana, luego se convirtió en una quincena y luego en unos meses y al final, en un “quiero que esparzan mis cenizas aquí”.

Georg empezó a olvidarse de cosas pequeñas después de cumplir los cincuenta y cinco. Cuando un día cualquiera fue incapaz de acordarse el nombre de su esposa, aceptó que algo marchaba mal.

 

La villa estaba ubicada al sur de Francia. Era espaciosa, cómoda y hermosa.

Bill la adquirió después de una ruptura amorosa, decidiendo que estaba cansado de “la raza humana y sus especímenes”, palabras dichas entre sollozos e hipidos. En su eterna búsqueda del amor de su vida, había acabado hecho pedazos más veces de las que quisiera contar, sin entender qué era lo que había pasado. Qué había hecho mal.

—Nada, tú eres perfecto, Bibi. Ellos son los del problema —le dijo una vez Tom de todo corazón, sus manos ocupadas con pañales, leche de fórmula y bebés.

 

—¿Qué quieres para esta Navidad, Tom? —preguntó Bill con buen humor.

—Una segunda juventud —contestó Tom sin titubeos, haciendo que su hermano rodara los ojos.

Gustav, al otro lado de la mesa, asintió ante la respuesta, como si estuviera de acuerdo.

—Yo quiero un bajo —dijo Georg de pronto, como si despertara de un sueño—. Siempre he querido ser un bajista, creo que podría llegar a ser bastante bueno

Recordando que Georg había vendido su colección por un buen precio varios años atrás, Gustav suspiró.

—Yo te compraré uno —sonrió Bill y Georg le correspondió el gesto, satisfecho con la respuesta—. ¿Tú, Gus?

—Un cuerpo nuevo —estableció con cordialidad.

—Ustedes son imposibles —se quejó Bill. Gustav y Tom compartieron una mirada significativa.

 

A Tom le molestaban muchas cosas, tal vez demasiadas.

Como el insomnio. A veces, por la temporada y el clima, estaba obligado a quedarse en cama para permanecer caliente. Aquellas madrugadas eran las peores. Se mantenía con los ojos abiertos, los párpados pesados y los ojos secos; su mente incansable pensando, recordando, atormentándose.

Otra cosa que odiaba eran los rasgos de Olenka, la enfermera de Georg, porque le recordaban a Ria. No porque tuviera ascendencia filipina, es más, la mujer ni siquiera era castaña o tenía los ojos rasgados. Todo lo contrario, su cabello era rojizo y su figura, regordeta; el colmo del estereotipo de enfermera de un geriátrico. Lo que le molestaba era su mirada calculadora y lo arribista que era, tratando de agradar y luego murmurando insultos entre dientes.

Ninguno de los otros la percibía así, y Bill aseguraba que estaba loco.

Lo tercero que detestaba, era que solo contaban con la compañía y el apoyo de ellos mismos. Cuatro vejestorios en la recta final de sus existencias. Hombres solos y abandonados por uno u otro motivo, desdichados y en su propio infierno personal.

—Eres tan pesimista, Tomi —murmuraba Bill.

—Soy realista.

Los ojos en blanco de su gemelo no le movían ni un músculo ni desencajaban un pensamiento crítico.

Quizá de entre todo lo que le molestaba, lo menos justificable era su ojeriza por las flores que Bill insistía en poner en jarrones que dispersaba a lo largo y ancho de la casa.

En ocasiones miraba el que tenía en su velador y las manos le temblaban del deseo de hacerlo trizas junto a su contenido; no obstante, sabía que el gesto heriría a Bill. Y Bill ya le soportaba suficiente como para lanzarle un dardo tan inequívoco de desprecio.

No podía decirle a su hermano que las flores le daban la sensación asfixiante de convertir a la villa en un cementerio.

En especial, Tom odiaba estar así de acabado.

—Otra vez me estás mandando mala vibra —le dijo Bill al otro lado de la sala,  interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones. Se hallaba sentado cerca de la ventaba y no despegó la vista del jardín ni para hablarle—. La siento desde aquí.

Con un resoplido, Tom se removió en su asiento. Quedarse quieto mucho rato equivalía a que sus articulaciones se quejaran.

—Estoy _hecho_ de mala vibra —replicó.

Para su sorpresa, una pequeña risa invadió el ambiente.

—Es una suerte que te quiera así —dijo Bill.

Cerrando los ojos, Tom no se molestó en responder.

Podía odiar muchas cosas, los achaques que no eran atenuados de manera eficiente por las pastillas o la tecnología que se suponía que debían hacer sus vidas más fáciles. Sin embargo, tenía a Bill, y lo había tenido desde que compartieron su primera mirada una vez que estuvieron fuera de la matriz. Lo habían confirmaron cuando en kindergarten, Bill le pegó a un niño que hizo llorar a Tom por haberle quitado una crayola y cuando fue enjuiciado por una “fan” francesa por golpearla décadas atrás.

Bill también estuvo a su lado cuando Ria le comunicó que estaba embarazada gracias un encuentro post-relación que no tenía por qué traer consecuencias.

Ambos estaban conscientes de que su historia era intrincada, llena de altibajos, dolor y felicidad; de separaciones sentimentales y reencuentros pasionales. Se habían conocido en el vientre de su madre y Bill apostaba sus numerosas joyas a que morirían juntos o si no, con una escasa separación de tiempo.

—Estaremos juntos hasta el final —solía decir Bill.

—Eso me temo —suspiraba Tom, dando a entender que pensaba lo mismo.

Si estaba feliz o infeliz por eso, Bill a veces no sabía.

 

Los integrantes de Tokio Hotel concluyeron que la banda debía llegar a su fin después de un octavo disco y una gira mundial, ambos bastante satisfactorios. Había sido difícil continuar por rumbos diferentes, pero todos encontraron su camino. O, en el caso de Tom, el camino se le atravesó.

Incapaz de dejar los reflectores y ser un don nadie, Bill había seguido la carrera como solista que inició cuando la agrupación todavía existía. Sus intentos en la pantalla chica no fueron muy fructíferos, sin embargo, se ganó cierto reconocimiento en la pantalla grande por papeles secundarios. A pesar de que no había sido nada que le hiciera ganar premios o más fama,  sí le aseguró una entrada a ciertos círculos hollywoodenses que eran exclusivos.

Y había estado contento de sortearlos con esa habilidad suya para ser encantador.

Ser un imán de gente nunca le había sido complicado. Lo difícil era mantenerlos cerca.

 

El lugar preferido para Gustav en toda la villa era la terraza. El clima solía ser propicio y el panorama era insuperable. Le gustaba estar ahí por horas, leyendo porque la vista era de lo poco que le quedaba de útil en el cuerpo, escuchando música o simplemente admirando el bello paisaje.

En las horas de comida también prefería quedarse ahí, pero por complacer a Bill, todos cenaban juntos.

El buen Bill que luchaba para no perder el buen temple.

Una tarea titánica si lo evaluaba a fondo.

La mayoría de las veces era el corazón amable de Olenka el que lo ayudaba con su artritis crónica, pero también debía estar agradecido con Bill. Algunos días en los que Tom descansaba de su malhumor, se sentaba a su lado y tomaba de forma delicada sus manos. Hablaban de temas triviales, de recuerdos irrelevantes mientras frotaba con dedicación una pomada que le ayudaba con el dolor.

Ese día no estaban Olenka ni Bill. Melancólico, Gustav bajó el libro y buscó la banda dorada que colgaba en su cuello de una cadena.

Él había sido el primero de los cuatro en casarse en una boda sencilla y privada a principios de diciembre, décadas atrás. Lamentablemente, también fue el primero en sentir el dolor del luto cuando Linda, su esposa, falleció varios años después, dejándolo a cargo de una pequeña niña de grandes ojos caramelo y cabello rubio.

Había tenido varios accidentes de auto, demasiado distraído en algunas oportunidades, demasiado apurado en otras. Era curioso que su querida esposa muriera en un accidente automovilístico y, Gustav, siempre se sentía egoístamente agradecido que él no tuviera nada que ver con eso.

Franziska le había tendido la mano en la crianza de su hija sin pensárselo dos veces, y entre los dos nació una cercanía que no habían tenido nunca como hermano y hermana. Había sido justo la muerte de ella, producto del cáncer lo que le había llevado a vivir a la villa. Pero no estaba molesto o afligido. Sabía que era el ciclo de la vida, y que a una edad tan avanzada como la que tenía, solo le quedaba esperar el fallecimiento de las personas más allegadas o su propia muerte.

Con un suspiro, dejó la cadena y movilizó su silla de ruedas, sabiendo que debía prepararse para la cena.

 

A Tom le costaba mucho levantarse en las mañanas e irse a dormir en las noches. Su reloj interno siempre había estado arruinado después de pasar su vida en L.A. con horarios caóticos y poco saludables, los cuales empeoraron todavía más con el nacimiento de sus hijas.

Su paternidad no azotó con tanta fuerza a sus seguidores. Como nunca había sido adicto a compartir su vida en las redes sociales, las fotos que vieron las fans fueron las que Bill, orgulloso tío de gemelas, subió a su cuenta de Instagram.

Al pensar en ellas, el sentimiento que le embargaba era de amargura y desolación. ¿Hacía cuánto que no las veía?

—De estar vivas, cumplirían veinte y nueve años, Tomi —le comunicó Bill, a su lado. Sus manos lisas y llenas de manchas se aproximaron a tomar una de las suyas, y Tom la retiró.

—¿Lo dije en voz alta?

—Siempre lo haces.

 

Cuando estaba por finalizar marzo, el cumpleaños de Georg se convirtió en uno de los días más tranquilos que compartieron. Hubo tarta y se reunieron los cuatro en la sala, un evento que no sucedía con frecuencia si se obviaba las cenas forzadas.

—¿Pueden creer que hemos llegado hasta aquí? —preguntó Bill, su mano sosteniendo una botella de vino y sirviéndola en cinco copas.

—Vaya, ¿qué es lo que estamos celebrando? —intervino Georg con una sonrisa que mostraba su dentadura postiza.

—Tu cumpleaños, querido —dijo Olenka a su lado.

—Oh.

Gustav dejó escapar el aire que tenía en los pulmones. No, él no podía creerlo.

Cuando habían comenzado esta aventura llamada vida, ¿quién podría haber sabido que estaría plagada de desgracias y felicidad en distintas proporciones? A Tom, un accidente le arrebató a sus hijas, él había perdido a su amada esposa, y Georg y Bill jamás encontraron un amor duradero. Parecían tretas del destino. Pero tampoco negaría haber disfrutado la montaña rusa.

Recordó a Franziska, sus ojos castaños y su sonrisa, y brindó a su salud en silencio, ignorando el dolor en sus dedos.

—¿Recuerdan cuando ensayábamos en ese horrible estudio? —dijo Bill después de darle un sorbo a su vino.

—Sí, era horrible —respondió Tom, saliendo de su mutismo. Con una mueca agregó—: Siempre olía a queso y calcetines usados.

—Eso no impidió que llevaras a las chicas que te gustaban para que nos vieran practicar —dijo Georg. El resto volteó a verlo con asombro, pero su mirada estaba perdida, como si repasara los recuerdos en su mente—. ¿Con cuántas te funcionó la táctica de rockero?

—No lo sé —contestó Tom, aún sorprendido.

Georg no volvió a participar de la conversación, más contento con comer tarta y recibir las atenciones de Olenka.

Sí, habían iniciado en una sala de ensayos de tercera y luego habían pasado a una que al menos no tenía un olor a rancio. El  ascenso había sido complicado, lleno de estrés, tours agobiantes y poca intimidad. A ninguno de su círculo privado le sorprendió la decisión de los Kaulitz de cambiar de residencia a otro continente.

El descenso también había sido duro. Sabían que contaban con seguidores fieles, pero el número seguía decreciendo; y si bien lograron una crítica excelente con su octavo álbum, decidieron que lo mejor era poner el punto final. Anunciaron un hiatus que causó revolución en su fans y cada uno se dedicó a lo suyo.

Bill no asombró a nadie con sus decisiones. Tampoco Tom, que se dedicó a ser productor, un trabajo que se le daba bien gracias a sus conocimientos de la industria y sus conexiones.

Gustav se dedicó por años a ser el baterista de una banda berlinesa _underground_ de metal y a su vez, un padre de familia ejemplar. Georg, al igual que los otros, tampoco se alejó demasiado de la música, pero se concentró más en la movida europea alternativa.

Tokio Hotel les había brindado lágrimas de felicidad y preocupación, y los cuatro estaban agradecidos porque, además, les dio la oportunidad de conocerse y fortalecer una amistad que los acompañaría siempre.

 

De entre los cuatros, Gustav era el más lúcido, así como lo había sido desde sus inicios de banda de garaje. Tan jóvenes, inocentes y estúpidos.

Bill era el más activo, yendo de aquí para allá por toda la villa, encargándose de poner flores frescas recogidas de su propio jardín en varios jarrones, y cumpliendo los caprichos de Tom.

Tom era el más fastidioso y amargado, siempre buscando una excusa para estar descontento.

Georg era el más agresivo y difícil, navegando por recuerdos inconexos que, en ocasiones, lo hacían estallar en gritos, pero también era el más pasivo intelectual y emocionalmente, más preocupado por no mojar la cama o perder el control remoto, que por el abandono o la soledad.

 

La habitación de Bill era la principal. Amplia, con su propia salita y un clóset que parecía un ambiente por sí solo.

Cuando Tom se mudó lo hizo a su propia alcoba, casi al otro lado de la segunda planta. Necesitaba desesperadamente su propio espacio.

La costumbre de los gemelos de compartir cama se había perdido hacía mucho, tanto para dormir como para algo más. Y el luto de Tom no lo dejó salir de su burbuja angustiosa por años, encerrándose en su dolor hasta para su propio hermano. Pero las cosas fueron cambiando con el tiempo.

—Eres hermoso, Bill, siempre lo fuiste —comentaba Tom en los escasos momentos en los que no estaba de mal genio.

—Solo lo dices porque compartimos la misma cara.

—Claro que no —refutaba con seguridad.

La piel de Bill, una vez tersa y sin tinta, se convirtió en un mapa de tatuajes desde que era un adolescente. Pisando los treinta y tantos, con más sensatez en la cabeza, Bill se había borrado algunos y dejado otros porque tenían un significado real, como el de su costado izquierdo o los de su pecho.

Ahora que estaba en sus sesenta, habían pasado por numerosas refacciones en un intento de que siguieran luciendo bien. Sin embargo, no podía comparar la visión que daba un hombre joven con tatuajes que un anciano en el mismo estado, por eso Bill prefería cubrirlos siempre.

 

Si Gustav tuvo una boda pequeña e invernal, la primera boda de Georg, la que pensó que sería la única que tendría, fue una ceremonia de alto vuelo en pleno verano. Tuvo cientos de invitados, arreglos florales por doquier y un buffet gourmet. Ella había lucido hermosa en un vestido con una cola de dos metros y su largo cabello rubio suelto y en bucles. Georg, vestido en Gucci, sintió que estaba tomando la decisión correcta.

El matrimonio vivió épocas colmadas de felicidad, aun si las largas giras de Tokio Hotel los obligaron a estar separados en temporadas más o menos largas. El problema surgió al querer incrementar su familia. Se habían esforzado por mantenerse unidos a pesar de los problemas, pero el resentimiento y la frustración pudieron más.

Su segunda boda fue menos rimbombante, más discreta, solo entre familiares. Se llamaba Brie y era una amiga de su infancia. Se habían reencontrado en una reunión a la que fue por compromiso. No fue un flechazo inmediato, sin embargo, sí se despertó el interés mutuo y, como existía la coincidencia de vivir en la misma ciudad, empezaron a salir.

A diferencia de su anterior relación seria en la que estuvo largos años de noviazgo, con Brie estuvo año y medio antes de lanzar la gran pregunta.

Fue un matrimonio largo y dichoso, dentro de lo posible. O al menos así pensaría Georg en retrospectiva. Hubo discusiones y querellas, pero también hubo amor y compañerismo. La opción de tener hijos ni siquiera fue puesta sobre la mesa y Georg, todavía con los recuerdos frescos de su relación pasada y sabiendo que su esterilidad era intratable, se convenció de que era lo mejor.

Creyó que llegarían a envejecer juntos, pero una tarde que regresó de jugar golf con unos amigos, encontró que ella había hecho su equipaje y anunciaba que debían separarse.

—No te soporto más.

Había sido una sorpresa desagradable y dolorosa. Por encima de todo, había sido inesperada.

—Es una perra —dijo Bill cuando se enteró de la noticia.

—No hables así —murmuró Georg.

Ya a esas alturas sabían que estaba en los primeros estadios del mal de Alzheimer, olvidaba fechas importantes, a veces nombres y otras veces se sentía desubicado. Era en momentos aislados, pero entendía que Brie se hubiera hartado de tener que lidiar con él y se preocupara del futuro.

—Uno no acaba un matrimonio de más de quince años así por así… menos cuando uno está enfermo —insistió Bill—. Es una perra. Ven a vivir conmigo y Tom.

—Haré mal tercio.

Ante esto, Bill había reído y luego meneó la cabeza.

—Somos unos ancianos, por favor.

 

El cambio de papeles había sido poco a poco y un día cualquiera Bill se encontró siendo el que cedía a los antojos y desvaríos de Tom.

De niños y jóvenes había sido todo lo contrario. Bill estaba acostumbrado a tener la palabra y la decisión final en lo que concernía a su relación. El inicio de la transformación empezó a darse cuando el avión en el que iban las hijas de Tom, lindas muchachas que apenas salían de la adolescencia, desapareció sin dejar rastros cuando iban camino a visitarlo al otro lado del mundo. La esperanza de que estuvieran vivas no duró más de unos escasos días, al cabo de los cuales se encontraron rastros del desastre en medio del Atlántico. La causa resultó ser un error humano y Tom nunca se recuperó del todo, acosado por la pérdida y lo mucho que se había alejado de ellas.

—Fui un pésimo padre —murmuraba cuando más deprimido estaba. A menudo era en octubre y enero, fechas en las que el avión cayó y el cumpleaños de las gemelas, respectivamente.

—No —decía Bill con firmeza—, hiciste lo que pudiste.

—¿Qué tal si no fue suficiente?

—No, Tom —volvía a negar Bill, pasando el peine por el cabello canoso y escaso de Tom—. Tu relación con Ria ya se había acabado y ellas saben lo mucho que te esforzaste por darles un hogar completo.

Por supuesto, Tom no se dejaba convencer y se volvía una sombra de sí mismo. Su remordimiento le carcomía la sonrisa, y Bill debía respirar por ambos hasta que se le pasara un poco.

 

Bill y Georg nunca tuvieron hijos. El primero por elección propia, el segundo porque nunca pudo después de pruebas y tratamientos en sitios renombrados que resultaron tan costosos como inútiles. Sabía que la causa de su divorcio con Suzanne había sido ese, ambos impotentes por no poder hacer crecer su familia. Llegaron a pensar en adoptar, pero para ese entonces su relación estaba demasiado rota, así que no consiguieron concretar los procedimientos legales.

—Fue para lo mejor, Gusti, ¿me imaginas a mí de padre? —le dijo una vez a Gustav. Ambos sentados en un parque en Magdeburgo, mirando a la hija de Gustav jugando en los columpios.

Gustav quedó callado porque se lo imaginaba a la perfección y se limitó a apretar la rodilla de su amigo en un gesto reconfortante.

 

En un momento de locura, en pleno verano, Bill fue al refugio de animales más cercano y adoptó cinco perros, los que más tenían más edad, y en consecuencia, menos oportunidad de encontrar un hogar.

Había tenido que contratar ayuda por el desastre que ocasionaban y del que sus huesos viejos no podían encargarse. Los canes se volvieron una felicidad en la villa, ruido y colas meneándose; sin embargo, no pasó demasiado para que uno muriera, ya enfermo de antemano. El único consuelo que tuvo Bill fue que había conocido lo que era ser querido en sus últimas semanas.

—Odio los funerales —murmuró Tom, vestido de negro por obligación de su hermano. Estaba al lado de Bill frente a la tumba que fue cavada en un extremo del inmenso jardín.

—Yo también —suspiró Bill, agarrando sus manos entre las suyas.

Georg también se encontraba con ellos, aunque estaba más entretenido mirando los diversos colores y formas de las flores. Gustav, desde su terraza, se aferró al lomo del libro que leía.

 

Estar en la tercera edad era una mierda, en eso estaban de acuerdo Tom, Bill y en especial, Gustav. Los Kaulitz habían tenido una genética envidiable desde el nacimiento y a pesar de los excesos y abusos cometidos, para tener la edad que tenían, su condición no era tan mala.

Bill tenía hipertensión arterial y estaba obligado a cuidar la dieta, pero aparte de que sus ojos fallaran para ver a la distancia, se mantenía en buena salud.

Pero Gustav no cambiaría su lugar con ellos ni en sus sueños más salvajes.

Tocando la batería de Tokio Hotel, había gozado de un lugar privilegiado desde las sombras, justo donde había querido estar. Se había dedicado a su pasión y había gozado de dinero y reconocimiento sin que fueran de la mano de los aspectos más desagradables de la fama, como la invasión a su privacidad.

Había tenido a Linda por largos años y ella le había dado el regalo más maravilloso que pudo haber deseado.

Después tuvo a Franziska, y la tuvo de un modo en el que jamás había pensado.

Sí, no había sido una vida mala, pero a medida que los dolores de la artritis se hacían más intensos y los episodios de Georg empeoraban, Gustav estaba más inclinado a pensar que lo mejor sería despedirse en sus términos.

—¿Planeas suicidarte? —preguntó Georg con asombro.

—Planeo descansar, Georg —respondió con calma.

Su amigo se olvidaría lo que estaban hablando, y eso estaba bien.

Tom tenía a Bill, y Bill tenía a Tom, siempre había sido de esa manera.

Georg estaba ahí en escasas ocasiones, cuando su enfermedad le daba un respiro, pero eran oportunidades cada vez más espaciadas. No sería extrañado, ni siquiera por su hija siempre y cuando no trascendiera que había sido decisión suya la de partir.

Podría reunirse con Linda y Franziska.

 

El siguiente funeral al que tuvieron que asistir Tom y Bill, fue el de Gustav, un agradable día de agosto.

—Odio, realmente odio los funerales —repitió Tom con voz nasal—. Prométeme que si…

—Tom —interrumpió Bill, sus ojos hinchados ocultos tras gafas de sol—, ni lo tienes que pedir. Nos iremos juntos, pero… esperemos a que se nos adelanten los perros y Georg, ¿sí?

Con renuencia, Tom aceptó.


End file.
